


And yes, I admit (I wish I could touch him)

by rrealism



Category: 36 Questions (Podcast), Haikyuu!!
Genre: 36 Questions AU, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Happy ending???, Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Rated T for minor cursing, Rating May Change, i'm sorry this is super angsty, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is trying ok?, they both are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrealism/pseuds/rrealism
Summary: IwaOi 36 questions AU:“The date is Thursday, July 28th, 2009. My name is Touru Oikawa and I have been lying to my husband since the moment I met him. I am going on the record here to make this right. To remember."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And yes, I admit (I wish I could touch him)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll like this first chapter. To be honest it's just a sneak peek at the full thing. I'm hoping to post three other chapters after this, one for each act in the podcast. I want to note that a lot of the dialogue is pretty much the exact same as in the podcast, but the writing that is in between the individual voice memos, (aka what you see in the podcast since the recording are your only point of view) is entirely my own. As always I don't own this story or the characters.
> 
> Anywayssss, thank you for your support. I know it's kinda shitty for me to show up months after posting one chapter in my Harry Potter AU and disappearing, but I randomly thought of this idea a couple of hours ago and I was so inspired I just had to post something. I hope to get the first chapter out within this week.
> 
> Happy reading! ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)

The electronic beep of a generation 1 iPhone can be heard, followed by the background noise of a school choir. There is the sound of movement, and then the harsh whisper of a man’s voice.  
“Shigeru.”  
“What?”  
“Put your phone away.”  
“I’m recording it.”  
“You’re recording it on your phone? When are you gonna-”  
“It’s a voice memo. Sit-”  
“Why would you need a recording of my students singing? They’re not that good.”  
“Well, I just thought- it’s so easy to just-”  
“Shhhh!”  
The voice memo ends with a beep.

A new voice memo starts up, the sound of someone driving audible in the almost-silence. The voice of the man named Shigeru speaks distractedly.  
“Reminder to self: the Hayashi family tree. Three siblings: Ichirou-kun, Hitomi-san, Aiko-chan.”  
The voice memo ends.

A new recording begins once more, and Shigeru speaks hurriedly.  
“No, you- can you say that again?”  
“About city hall?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Oh my god, you’re recording this!”  
“Yes.”  
“What, so you can prove it in court?”  
“Well, I just want you on the record. You are ok with not having a big wedding. No guests.”  
The other man laughs goodnaturedly. “Oh my god, you’re… insane. Yes, confirmed yes. Confirmed! Ya hear that? I confirmed it. I’m on the record. I am ok with not having a big wedding.”  
Shigeru’s tinkling laugh can be heard. “Thank you.”  
“I don’t know about no guests, though. We gotta talk about that.”  
“Ah, well, hm, it’s on the record.”  
“Doesn’t there have to be a wedding-”  
His words are cut off by the sudden ending of the recording.

The beep is heard again, followed by the mystery man’s voice and the sound of running.  
“Shigeru! Shigeru!”  
“Hello!”  
“We’re like- we’re all the way around the bend, I thought you were right behind us dumbass.”  
“Sorry, Iwa-chan~”  
“Are you okay?”  
There’s a pause.  
“I’m okay.”  
“What are you doing? Taking pictures?”  
“No. I was recording?”  
“What are you recording?”  
“I’m just capturing Fuji in all its glory.”  
“Do you ever listen back?”  
“Not yet.”  
The sound of shuffling and footsteps approach the phone, then, the sound of a soft kiss.  
“Mmm. You ever think you’re going to?”  
“Hmm- I guess when I miss it.”  
Footsteps signal the two have begun walking once more. The voice memo ends.

~

Shigeru is driving down an asphalt road in a grey sedan. His usually perfectly styled hair seems droopy, and his bright brown eyes look tired. He reaches to his phone to start a new recording, sighs, then speaks.  
“The date is Thursday, July 28th, 2009. My name is Touru Oikawa and I have been lying to my husband since the moment I met him. I am going on the record here to make this right. To remember. The time is 6:43 and I seem to have left my charger at Mattsun’s, which means I have about 30 minutes if I’m lucky before this cuts out. So,”  
Oikawa sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair.  
“So, I don’t have a very long time to convince him, I guess.”  
Suddenly, the electronic voice of the directions app speaks. “Your destination is on the right.”  
Oikawa only has a second to mutter “Oh shit, that’s a road?” Before he makes a sharp turn, almost running into another car, which honks at him angrily.  
The car skids sideways and begins to fall down a slight slope at the side of the road.  
“Oh I’m gonna die out here~” he sings, the edge of hysteria cutting through the air.  
“There is literally nothing out here! Not even a radio station!”  
The tires roll precariously over the rocks in their way.  
“I’m gonna die and they’re gonna find my car. But all that will be left of me is my phone~”  
The car slows to a stop, and through the branches, Oikawa can see the road he should have been on.  
“Ok. Made it in one piece. I can see Hajime’s family country house or log cabin or whatever.”  
He yanks the keys out of the ignition and leans back into the driver’s seat with a groan.  
“Definitely get the appeal of it. Peaceful. Remote. Great place to get some “Me Time”, particularly if you’ve just found out your husband has been, uh, you know… lying about who he is and refusing to acknowledge it.”  
With a sharp exhale, Oikawa sits up, eyes darting to the handle of the car door. He reaches to it, pulls his hand away, then reaches for it again.  
“Fuck it,” he mutters, and wrenches the car door open.


End file.
